prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
John Leuecham
John Leuecham war ein englischer Seefahrer, der in den Calendar of Patent Rolls von Henry IV. erwähnt wird. Er wurde beschuldigt mit einer Fahrgemeinschaft ein Schiff gekapert und samt Waren an sich genommen zu haben. Leben Namensvarianten: John Leuescham Lebensdaten: namentliche Erwähnung 1405Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 3, S. 72., vermutlich geboren und gestorben zwischen 1360-1450 Herkunft: vermutlich aus dem nördlichen Vereinigtem Königreich Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nordseeraum zwischen Vereingtem Königreich, Norwegen, Dänemark und den Niederlanden Verwandtschaft: unbekannt Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: Am 20. April 1405 wurden einem Leget, William Merwod, John Smyth und einem Coupere vorgeworfen, zwei Schiffe der dänischen Kaufleute Albert Nailler und Ollif aus Aalborg, nahe der norwegischen Küste, angegriffen und samt Waren (im Wert von 840 nobles, darunter Wachs, Met, Fisch, Malz, Mehl) an sich genommen zu haben. Die Kaperfahrt fand mit mehreren Schiffen, die unter den Flaggen der Stadt Whitby und anderer Städte des Nordens („la North“) fuhren, statt. Davon gehörten vier Schiffe den hier namentlich beschuldigten Leget, William Merwod, John Smyth und einem Coupere. Neben den hier vier namentlich genannten Beschuldigten wurden noch andere Gewaltakteure mit dem Zusatz „came their with other owners, masters and mariners“ angegeben.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 3, S. 59. Vermutlich handelte es sich hierbei um John Leuecham, Thomas Lowe, William Consent und Robert Bolbek. Diese nahmen wahrscheinlich mit eigenen Schiffen, welche unter den gleichen Flaggen fuhren, an der Kaperfahrt teil. Die bei dieser Fahrt an sich genommen Güter sollten entsprechend entschädigt werden. Von den Beschuldigten wurde zusätzlich ein Erscheinen vor dem König und dem Rat gefordert. Diesen Aufforderungen nach Schadensersatzleistung und Erscheinen vor dem König und Rat kamen die Gewaltakteure bis zum 16. Juli 1405 nicht nach. Am 16. Juli 1405 wurde in einem königlichen Auftrag an den Sergeant at Arms John Topclyf ein John Smyth zusammen mit Robert Bolbek, einem Leget, William Merwod, einem Coupere, John Leuecham, Thomas Lowe und William Consent genannt, welche die geforderten Schadensersatzzahlungen an Albert Nailler und Ollif noch nicht getätigt hatten. Auch das geforderte Erscheinen vor dem König und dem Rat blieb aus. Der königliche Auftrag enthielt explizit noch einmal die Anweisung, dass der Schaden ausgeglichen werden sollte und die erwähnten Personen, im Fall der erneuten Nichtbefolgung, arrestiert werden.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 3, S. 72. Status: vermutlich einer der Reeder der Kaperfahrt, einer der "owners"''Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 3, S. 59. Fahrgemeinschaften: Leget, William Merwod, John Smyth, Coupere, Robert Bolbek, John Leuecham, Thomas Lowe, William ConsentCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 3, S. 72. Auftraggeber: unbekannt Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: vermutlich mehrere Schiffe mit mehreren Hauptmännern, Seefahrern, "Soldaten"; keine genauere Erläuterung zum Schiff oder der Besatzung Sonstige Tätigkeiten: vermutlich Besitzer einer Reederei Sonstiges '''Ohne Ergebnis blieb die Recherche in:' * HR I, 1.1-1.8 * HR II, 2.1-2.7 * HR III, 3.1-3.7 * Cal. Pat. Rolls, Richard II., Bd. 1-6 + Supplement * Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 1-2, 4 * Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry V., Bd. 1-2 * Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry VI., Bd. 1-5 * Cal. Close Rolls, Richard II., Bd. 1-6 * Cal. Close Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 1-4 * Cal. Close Rolls, Henry V., Bd. 1-2 * Cal. Close Rolls, Henry VI., Bd. 1-6 Quellen Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 3, S. 59 (Eintrag vom 20. April 1405) Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Bd. 3, S. 72 (Eintrag vom 17. Juli 1405) Literatur Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Namen